


there are some things you weren't meant to see (such as tomorrow)

by Khio



Series: these tornadoes are for you (dream smp stories) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, local gremlin dies after challenging god and god exchanges his life for gremlin, might continue if you guys like this idea enough :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khio/pseuds/Khio
Summary: Tommy stumbles into reality with his legs tripping over themselves, a scream stifled high at his throat as his lips pull back to form the ghost of a name — someone just out of reach, someone he can’t quite remember.On his last remaining vestiges of lucidity, Tommy has half the mind to remember a smile, a wave, the ghost of a name lost on his lips, and half the heart to look up at his friends and mumble, “Where’s Dream?”“Um, Tommy...?”A pause. His breath hitches in his throat.“Who’s Dream?”.There's a price to everything. Death is one of the finalities of life and there's a price to reversing it, too.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), f is for friends who fade out of existence
Series: these tornadoes are for you (dream smp stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973293
Comments: 41
Kudos: 353





	there are some things you weren't meant to see (such as tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> hello!!! this is pretty short cus i've had the idea floating around my head for a while now and just wanted to write it out :D enjoy!!

Tommy stumbles into reality with his legs tripping over themselves, a scream stifled high at his throat as his lips pull back to form the ghost of a name — someone just out of reach, someone he can’t quite remember.

Reality zips itself up behind him with a swift rip that echoes through the air, the cracks in the universe where there shouldn’t be cracks — stitched back together, wrongs righting themselves at the snap of fingers, the price paid in full and the deal, the debt, sealed with a smile and a wave. A half-finished goodbye, a _go_ without a _home_ , and a just little too much regret to make that smile painful to look at.

Tommy falls to the floor face-first, his hands shooting out just a second too late to break his fall. Panting, shaking, cold and weak and hurting all over as he curls into a fetal position and lets a stream of tears choke its way out his eyes.

Someone rushes to his side and falls to their knees beside his body. He’s flipped around to lay on his back and it makes breathing a little easier, a little more doable. A hand presses against the side of his neck as fingers cup his cheek, the skin contact so warm that it almost burns him — and maybe he’s leaning into the touch, and maybe he hasn’t felt warmth in a long time, and maybe he _wants_ to be burnt-

A frantic voice rings through the air, a deep timbre that alights a spark within his chest before the cold stamps it all down. Something ugly coils and slithers around the space between his ribs, something bright blooms and overshadows the bitter tang at the bottom of his lungs. The world spins, and spins, and his eyes blink open to harsh daylight and a backlit silhouette. It takes a while for his eyes to fully open and for his brain to put a face to the voice, and a name to the face, and a story to the name.

Eret, eyes and lies hidden behind his glasses, kneeling over him, his lips moving with words that fall on deaf ears. Tommy thinks that maybe he’s saying his name, or asking what happened, or calling for help, but all he can hear is ringing, ringing, ringing, _the press of a button and the pump of a piston-_

“Eret?” he says. Or at least _he thinks_ he says. “Why- why are you- you’re helping me-“

Or maybe it’s another trick, another ugly thing that threatens to claw its way into his chest, but-

“Eret, I never told you-“

-but he-

-but Tommy-

-lets his eyes roll to the back of his head and doesn’t see the tear rolling down the traitor’s cheek.

Somewhere in the line that dangles him above oblivion, Tommy feels his body get pulled up, his arm hooking around a form as he starts moving, feet dragging on the ground. The voice urges him to stay awake and a groan escapes his lips; he just wants to _sleep_ , is that too much to as for?

As he swims in and out of consciousness, he sees flashes of places, of home, of-

-wooden paths and craters and towers and a little shack carved into a mountain of dirt and a forest shrouding blackstone walls and yellow concrete and-

-more figures, more faces, more voices he doesn’t have the energy to recognise, the click of a taut crossbow, an arrow barely missing his ear, more shouting and more screaming and, God, is that a sword being pointed at his neck-

-no, not his neck, more towards the person holding him up, what’s- what’s going on, his eyes fight to open and his mouth starts to open and he’s trying to pull himself away from the warmth he’s draped over-

-the world turns as he’s falling once more and he’s so _fucking_ tired of falling but there’s someone catching him and someone holding his arms and someone speaking over someone someone yelling someone asking questions someone someone s

His mind snaps into focus for one excruciating second and he’s laying face up on the ground, eyes fixed on the dark arch of L’Manberg’s entrance gate. And above that, the clouds shifts just a little bit darker, the world turns just a little bit more, the sun inches just a little bit further away, and if he looks just a little harder, he can make out the sky of another world separated aeons away from them.

He gasps out a loud breath, hacking out the dry block in his throat, and his friends fall silent as they look down on him. He- maybe he’s crying, maybe he’s beaming up at the prospect of being back home, but he’d rather die a second time than acknowledge that for himself.

Isn’t that why he’s brought back? Is that not the reason, between friends and home and camaraderie and a chance — _there has to be a chance_ — to fix things, to amend the rotting tears in this grand story of loyalists and revolutionaries and the never-ending fight between friends?

His eyes wander up to their faces. He looks at them, at the creases between their eyebrows, at the blades they held up with shaking hands, at the way they’re seconds away from tearing each other apart. His heart aches for them, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time welling up deep within him, a warmth blooming in his chest that he welcomes with open arms, the first thing he’s felt since waking up that isn’t pain or confusion.

Between friends and home and emancipated nations, between Wilbur and Tubbo and Fundy and Eret, between life and death and the selfless exchange of a selfish man, Tommy thinks that he…that he-

“Hey guys,” he croaks out, voice hoarse from weakness and misuse. “I missed you.”

And if they’re gathering around him again, talking over each other and spilling tears that form a wet stain on the fabric of his shirt; and if they’re crying, not for his fated departure but for his sudden return; and if they return the same sentiments he so apparently laid bare onto the ground for all to see; and if they’re happy he’s back, he’s glad. If he tries hard enough, he can ignore the star-shaped scar beating over his heart where an arrow once stuck out of.

On his last remaining vestiges of lucidity, Tommy has half the mind to remember a smile, a wave, the ghost of a name lost on his lips, and half the heart to look up at his friends and mumble, “Where’s Dream?”

A pause. His breath hitches in his throat.

“Um, Tommy...?” Fundy asks, the first to break the tension, but it is Tubbo who answers the hanging question, or rather, seals the final rift in the story:

“Who’s Dream?”

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this if you guys like it enough so please tell me what you think down in the comments!!! as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
